Un abbraccio
by Ida59
Summary: Un piccolo gesto da parte di Severus, per offrire ciò che lui stesso non ha mai avuto, ma che ha desiderato per tutta la vita.


Un abbraccio (versione ridotta)

**Titolo:** Un abbraccio (versione ridotta)

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 31/12/10 - 4/1/11

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico

**Personaggi**: Severus, Lupin, Tonks, Bellatrix, Dolohov

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily e Lupin/Tonks

**Epoca**: HP 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: missing moment

**Riassunto: **Un piccolo gesto da parte di Severus, per offrire ciò che lui stesso non ha mai avuto, ma che ha desiderato per tutta la vita.

**Parole/pagine**: 746 - 2.

**Nota**: Scritta per il nono turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" ( ?t=40810614&st=375#entry299460295) del Magie Sinister Forum () sul tema "Severus e i morti di HP7". La storia è risultata al primo posto.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Raccolta "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" (Ottobre 2010 – Maggio 2011 )

14 brevi storie (flash fic o one-shot) scritte per i diversi turni del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum, su un tema ogni volta diverso, ma sempre con Severus quale protagonista principale.

Morire dentro (1° turno – Una risata di Severus – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Riso amaro (1° turno – non presentata)

Finalmente (2° turno – Severus è ricoverato al San Mungo – 1° posto)

Incoraggiamento (4° turno - Severus assegna 10 punti a Grinfondoro – 6° posto)

No, non era un Grifondoro (5° turno - Una cravatta – 2° posto)

Marchio Nero (6° turno - Il Marchio Nero – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Brindisi alla Morte (7° turno – Un calice di vino elfico – 1° posto)

Un abbraccio - versione ridotta (9° turno – Severus e i morti di HP7 – 1° posto)

Ricordi perduti (11° turno - 3° posto ex aqueo)

Lezioni di vita (12° turno - 5° posto ex aqueo)

Nessuno può capire! (13° turno - 6° posto ex aqueo)

Il mio premio (14° turno - 4° posto ex aqueo)

La vita in un libro (15° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Paura in un riflesso (16° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Un abbraccio (versione ridotta)

Era tornato a Hogwarts, proprio mentre la battaglia infuriava.

Il suo sotterraneo…

Anche se nell'ultimo, tremendo anno aveva alloggiato nella presidenza, la sua vera _casa_ era rimasta là, nel freddo e buio sotterraneo stipato di libri e di ricordi, di rimorsi e di dolore. Là era rimasta la sua anima, o quel poco che ne rimaneva, là era celato il suo cuore pieno d'amore, là aveva trascorso tutta la vita dopo che una folle scelta sbagliata l'aveva distrutta.

E nel sotterraneo era tornato perché era l'unica speranza per aiutare i suoi veri amici, anche se loro lo odiavano e quella notte l'avrebbero volentieri ucciso.

Si era concesso solo un breve, ultimo sguardo struggente ai suoi libri, ne aveva sfiorato piano il dorso con la punta delle dita in un'ultima carezza delicata e, nel riflesso dei cristalli colorati di potenti pozioni, aveva visto la nera profondità dei suoi occhi, ormai priva d'ogni più piccola speranza: quella notte avrebbe deciso il destino del mondo magico… e anche il suo, così che la sua vita, infine, avrebbe avuto uno scopo.

Aveva afferrato la preziosa ampollina e deglutito in un sorso il contenuto, poi era uscito senza voltarsi, un sospiro represso sulle labbra sottili e il mantello che ondeggiava deciso alle sue spalle.

La pozione dell'invisibilità, che lui solo era riuscito a distillare, l'aveva protetto fino a quel momento dall'odio dei suoi amici e celato ai sospetti dei Mangiamorte permettendogli di intervenire nella battaglia dalla parte _giusta,_ a proteggere tante preziose vite parando e deviando incantesimi mortali o colpendo i Mangiamorte e i loro alleati.

Ora l'effetto dell'invisibilità era svanito e Lucius gli aveva appena riferito che l'Oscuro Signore lo attendeva.

Voci che urlavano incantesimi attrassero la sua attenzione, quando una figura snella lo superò di corsa:

- Remus!

L'urlo di Tonks lacerò l'aria vedendo il marito combattere contro Dolohov, la mano a comprimere il profondo taglio sulla spalla.

Mentre Tonks si buttava tra i contendenti, Piton vide un'ombra scura apparire alle loro spalle e un getto di luce verde scaturire insieme ad una risata sguaiata:

- Vai all'inferno, _nipotina!_

Tonks si accasciò davanti al marito senza neppure un grido, mentre il sortilegio di Dolohov colpiva Lupin, rimasto come pietrificato, aprendogli un largo squarcio sul petto.

L'urlo di gioia del Mangiamorte si unì a quello della compagna:

- Ho vinto la scommessa!

- Ma non è ancora morto! – rise dissacrante Bellatrix.

Piton con un balzo si frappose fra Lupin, che cercava di strisciare verso la moglie, e i Mangiamorte:

- Lascialo a me, Antonin, ho un conto in sospeso col mannaro! – intimò deciso. - Testimonierò con Fenrir che sei stato tu ad ucciderlo!

Bellatrix rise maligna e strattonò via il compare:

- Avanti, lasciaglielo, Antonin!

Il mago si chinò su Lupin: la ferita era mortale e non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per aiutarlo.

- Traditore… - mormorò a fatica cercando ancora di trascinarsi ostinatamente verso la moglie, - assassino!

Piton sospirò cupo poi gli passò il braccio attorno al busto e lo sollevò da terra puntandogli la bacchetta al petto:

- Bastardo! – gridò Lupin col poco fiato rimasto. – Lasciami almeno morire vicino a lei!

Piton mormorò piano qualcosa tra sé, scuotendo la testa.

Lupin spalancò gli occhi e trasse un lungo respiro: il dolore era scomparso!

Piton pose delicatamente Dora fra le sue braccia, il corpo ancora caldo e intatto, e rimase a guardarlo, gli occhi neri che sembravano lucidi di lacrime.

- Io… non capisco… - mormorò Lupin sorpreso.

- Non perdere tempo con me, Remus, non ne vale la pena… - sussurrò con voce roca il mago mentre lo osservava stringere teneramente a sé per l'ultima volta la donna che amava.

- Ti amo, Dora… - mormorò Lupin chiudendo gli occhi, un lieve sorriso adagiato sulle labbra che nell'ultimo respiro sfioravano quelle della sua donna.

Piton rimase immobile ancora un istante ad osservare le due figure teneramente abbracciate, finché un gemito straziato lacerò il silenzio.

Era quello che avrebbe voluto poter fare lui a vent'anni: morire stringendo a sé la sua Lily.

Invece era stato condannato a vivere, espiando in un'interminabile e angosciante sofferenza tutte le colpe che aveva commesso.

Quella notte, però, era sicuro che anche per lui sarebbe infine giunta la sospirata liberazione. Doveva solo trovare il ragazzo: i giochi erano arrivati alla fine e doveva svolgere l'ultima parte del suo dovere prima di poter morire e, finalmente, abbracciare Lily.

Diede un ultimo sguardo agli sposi congiunti nella morte e anelò piano a quell'abbraccio mai dato.

3


End file.
